1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to implantable orthopedic prostheses and methods for their manufacture, and is more particularly related to textured surfaces on implantable orthopedic prostheses for accepting ingrowth and ongrowth of bone and soft tissue, and to methods for manufacturing such textured surfaces.
2. Background Information
Implantable orthopedic prostheses, in one form, comprise manufactured replacements for the ends and articulating surfaces of the bones of the skeleton. Such prostheses are implanted to repair or reconstruct all or part of an articulating skeletal joint that is functioning abnormally due to disease, trauma or congenital defect. Before implanting such prostheses, the defective natural articulating surfaces must be removed by resecting the terminal portion of the affected bone. Ordinarily, it is desirable that the smallest possible amount of bone be removed, consistent with providing a sound resected bony surface to which the prosthesis can be affixed and which can provide good structural support for the prosthesis. Ligaments and other soft tissues that are important to the functioning of the joint are preserved to the maximum possible extent. Typically, the surgical resection of the bone is sufficiently conservative that the areas of the bone to which ligaments and tendons attach are not disturbed.
Other forms of implantable orthopedic prostheses, beyond providing manufactured replacements for the ends and articulating surfaces of the bones of the skeletal joints, also provide manufactured replacements for portions of the bones distant from the articulating surface. These other forms may be used in cases of abnormally extensive atrophy or resorption of bone in the vicinity of the articulating surface or prior implant, or in cases where an extensive amount of bone is to be intentionally resected to treat oncological or other diseases of the bone. Because the natural bony areas to which ligaments, tendons and other soft tissues attach are often lost to such extensive resections of the bone, implantable orthopedic implants designed for such cases often include means for attaching bone and/or soft tissue directly to the implant. It is desirable that such means provide an initial mechanical attachment, supplemented by later ingrowth and ongrowth of the bone and soft tissue to the prosthesis. This and other desirable advantages are achieved by the present invention.